


The Red Rose

by blacklipstick24



Series: A Rose By Three Names [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Children, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Season 5 Spoilers, Single Parenting, This is how I'd like it to end, Time Travel, watch out for that house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick24/pseuds/blacklipstick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a story line idea back at the end of Season 4. Now however, it's broken off into 3 different ways it could happen and I want to explore each one.</p><p>After her house falls out of the sky into Storybrooke over Twenty years prior,  a young woman finds its not quite the place she thought it was.</p><p>This particular story takes place with all cannon events of the series so far. Season 6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Ms. Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be working mostly from a tablet, soooo prepare for errors and probably slow updates. Also this is going to be running parallel to 2 other stories. My goal is to update each as evenly as possible.
> 
> I will also be updating tags, ratings and characters as I go.

"Oo-kay, Mom, I was already going to." The younger brunette rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair to circle a line on the dry erase board behind her. The laptop on the dining table before her emitted a soft white light, offsetting the more amber glow from the overhead. The kitchen, and most of the other lights, were off due to the late hour. The woman herself was already in one of the baggy v-necks she preferred to sleep in, along with some sweatpants and a cardigan for modesty. After all, the most random people visited her parents and would wander into the camera frame during these calls. It paid to be prepared.

"See, I circled it," She explained, tapping each word in case her mother couldn't read it, "Pick Up Crib and Assemble Mobile."

"Yes, sweetheart, I see it on the board. I'm just reminding you again." The woman on the screen would never admit it but she was anxious and her daughter knew better than to give her any reason to worry more. Even so many years after her last pregnancy, she was just as concerned about getting everything set up. This time in two separate worlds, two separate homes.

"I will drive into town and be at the wood shop when it opens."

"Thank you, Pinky." Her father's voice drifted from somewhere off camera. There were a some sharp clicking sounds of wood, metal or glass in the background. _He must be working_. 

"Please don't call me Pinky..." Her childhood nickname would always be the bane of her existence. And no one would ever stop using it. It had a brief decline among public use and had only been used by her family, until she and her friends saw Resevoir Dogs as teenagers and it had gotten a whole new lease on life. Now, it was as common a greeting as her real name. 

She massaged the side of her face and part of her scalp, the weight of her long hair pushed aside. It was the middle of the afternoon where her parents where in the Enchanted Forest and while she shared the same need to see and hear them, it was going to make her morning errand more inconvenient with each passing minute. Her mother of course had the same train of thought.

"Sweetheart, you should go to bed. It's really late, isn't it?" There was never any real consistency in how time passed between the various worlds, even though the years would usually change at the same time. One got the vague sense of time being liquid when it was examined and always left the examiner a bit seasick. As such, it wasn't too closely investigated and like most things, just accepted.

"Ya, it's almost midnight. I'll try call back in the morning when I have everything together. That way you can make sure it's all in the right place."

Her mother's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, sweetie. You've been such a big help!" She continued with all the endearments and thanks that came with her hyped emotional state. 

"Ok, ok, I'm going to bed now," she managed to cut in. "Da-ad?!?" A man popped into view behind his wife. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Thankfully, he wasn't one to gush. The warm smile that he gave her was enough to display his deep love of her.

"Love you", both mother and daughter said, in unison. Her mother's smile became just as deep and warm as his before blowing a kiss at the camera. Her daughter returned the gesture before exiting the chat and closing the laptop.

Sighing, the woman rose, stretched and headed towards the stairs, turning off the remaining lights. She'd just placed her foot on the bottom step and her hand on the rail when a sudden, violent quake ran through the house.

It felt like the air froze and carried the shock wave, everything filled with the force of it. Another wave came before the first could dissapate, this time accompanied by a cracking sound. It felt like the energy was stacking up, causing the very solid matter it was attaching to to expand and break. The third wave knocked her into the wall, her position causing her to slip to the floor, still clutching the banister.

This wasn't any magic she was used to. It was hard. Solid. Completely invisible. Not like the warm or cold fog that emanated when most magic was cast. This couldn't be bent, would not be controlled. It's was pressing, stilling. Then the fourth wave sunk into the empty spaces that even her inherent sense of magic hadn't been able feel. Then movement. The final particles to enter began to flow, counterclockwise, the physical matter they attached to going with them, one particle at a time. More particles began to move, the flow increasing exponentially until she was forced to shut out all her perception of it. The last thing she remembered was feeling seasick.

 

She vaguely felt the house fall. It settled more gently than a building in mid air should have but there would still be plenty of damage. She had let go of the banister at some point and slid a bit on the hard wood. It was still night and though disoriented, she could her a frantic screaming coming from somewhere. 

The energy was still pulsing through her and crawling to the door was difficult without throwing up. The screaming hadn't stopped but there were other voices now. It made her spin trying to follow what they were saying.  _Just get outside. Find out what happened._ Grabbing the door knob caused another bought of nausea but she pushed through it, pulling herself up to lean against the wall. The door swung open easily and the cool night air helped bring her back to awareness. 

The screaming was closer, and the panicked voices were coordinating some kind of aid. There was a baby crying also. 

Fear rose and with it, the meal she'd been trying to hold in.  _Right into the ficus tree._ She groaned as she scooted over the threshold, still too out of it to stand. The noise was coming from the edge of her porch, a small group huddled over something or someone. The baby was off about ten feet away being soothed by a woman in a long coat. The long coat made her realize it was colder than it should have been for that time of year. Someone in the crowd must have taken notice of her because they were coming up the porch, speaking to her. A blonde woman in her early to mid-thirties. 

"Can you tell me your name?" A previously unnoticed ringing caused her to clutch her head. "Hey, hey" the woman grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. Apparently she'd begun to lean without her hands for support. "Are you ok?" 

"No", she finally was able to say.

"What's your name?"

She looked up again and saw who held her. "What?"

"What do I call you?"

 _That's ridiculous, Emma. You've called me the same thing since I was a baby. The same thing as everyone who actually knows me._ "Pinky."

 


	2. Soo you are a Doctor, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the Hospital to get checked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer and more descriptively. Leave a comment if you'd like.

The ride to Storybrooke General was about as rough as the ride in the house. Since the bed of David's truck was being used to carry the injured woman to the same place, along with the woman's sister, Snow and the infant she couldn't place, Emma had volunteered to take her in the beetle. And between the bumpy road and cramped space, the nausea was  becoming a very close friend. 

Every now and then, the other woman would ask if she was alright. It finally got to the point that Pinky snapped at her. "Emma, if you don't want to me to barf in here again, you need stop asking."

There was no response and Pinky kept her eyes, and honestly the rest of her face, screwed as tightly shut as possible. The car was too warm, the glass against her forehead was too cold, and there was too much magic floating around. The ringing in her ears was still there but it was diminishing. Her magic was weak, too, but she didn't dare try it out. It wasn't important right now, anyway. What was important was that the last time she'd thrown up in Emma's precious beetle, she'd had to detail the whole car. By hand. 

That wasn't happening again.

 

 

When they reached the hospital, Emma ran inside to get a stretcher and orderlies for Zelena and a wheelchair for Pinky, as she called herself. The younger woman had already opened the door and was bracing herself between it and the roof of the car. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to walk to the door but she got into the chair on her own and another orderly wheeled her inside. 

Regina was holding Zelena's hand as she was taken in, and David was helping Snow get out of the truck with baby Robin. As they approached, Emma gave a once over to the passenger side of the beetle.

"What are you looking for?" Snow's usual bright demeanor wasn't at all diminished by their plan's unexpected failure. 

"Nothing, I just thought she'd puked in here." Emma straightened and closed the door.

"Really you're concerned about a mess? Not the potentially dangerous person who made it?" David partially scolded.

"I don't know what she potentially is, but she said she'd thrown up in here and it wasn't a lie, but there's nothing there. Either she's so out of it she really thought she had or..."

"Or?" Snow prodded.

"Or she's able to to get around my super power." 

 

 

The hallways weren't very busy by hospital standards but every member of the staff was in constant motion. Storybrooke being as small as it was, there were rarely any life threatening emergencies, so it wasn't surprising when Pinky was immediately escorted into an exam room and a nurse came in to give her a cursory check.

"A doctor will be in shortly", the nurse was in her mid forties, brown hair greying, soft round face focused but not off putting.

"I don't remember you," Pinky said weakly, trying to fight past the headache. 

"I'm not anyone special, dear. I was just a midwife and healer in a rural area. My skills just sort of found me here."

"Hello, how are we doing in here?" The Doctor had walked in, but Pinky didn't recognize him either. The man had an odd shade of blonde hair. Or was it brown?

"Doctor..."

"Jekyll. I just started. As Nurse Copper said, our skills just sort of draw us here." The man was small but seemed to fill out his frame well. He wasn't bad looking but wouldn't be considered particularly handsome. Average was a good way to describe him on a physical level. On a personal level, he seemed a bit jumpy.

The woman who had been injured by the house falling on her, was screaming again, this time demands for "Some who actually knows what they're doing". Pinky had recovered enough to not really care but the doctor seemed disturbed. 

"Something the matter, Doc?"

"No." He gave himself a little shake that was barely perceptible."Why don't you tell me about your injuries."

"Well..." 

A crash interrupted her, followed by a crisp British accent. "Don't touch me, you bloody quack! Get me someone who can do magic. I'm not going to suffer through your bloody needles and surgery!" A door opened and quick steps led another doctor into the room.

"Jekyll, do you think you can set a couple breaks?" A taller man with a gaunt face leaned in.

"O-oh I-I don't.." Another crash caused him to freeze momentarily. " please don't send me in there with her."

 

 

"What do you mean get around your superpower?" David asked. 

"Well, I've never actually known the limits of it. It's possible that it's like a lie detector and some one who is a really good liar could beat it. And another thing, she knew my name."

"Well we were opening a time portal. Maybe we messed up and opened it into our future and brought her into her past." Snow had a point. Zelena had warned them that time magic was unstable, so anything could feasibly happen.

"We'll just have to find out. Are you guys coming inside?" 

"No, I think we should take Robin back and get her something to eat. She burned through the formula we had and the diaper bag is somewhere under the porch."

"Ok, I'll let Zelena know. Be safe." Emma hugged both of her parents and watched them get into the truck. With everything going on the last thing they needed to worry over was the new arrival, so she stepped in to see if the woman was in any shape for questioning.  As she was heading down the hall, she heard the commotion from Zelena's room and followed it to Jekyll being shoved towards the door by Whale.  "What's going on?" 

"She's demanding some one with magic and I'm sick of being thrown into walls." Whale released the smaller man. "If you'd like to volunteer we'd both appreciate it," He finished with a small gesture towards the door. 

"I'm actually tapped out. But if you'd like," she was addressing Jekyll now, "I'll go in with you".

He visibly relaxed and breathed out a 'thank you' before asking Whale to check on the other patient. 

 

 

Pinky had been sitting on the exam table listening to the two doctors bicker. Her head had eased to a dull ache and it was soothing to follow the conversation until the taller doctor returned and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whale. How are you feeling?"

"Like my house fell out of the sky," she responded dryly. 

"Can you be more specific?" He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and picked up the assessment and clipboard Jekyll had left. "It's not going to help either of us if you're not going to cooperate."

"Ok. Symptoms: Vomiting, Nausea, Headache, Dizziness, Confusion and I might have a slight fever."

Whale took the pen light out of his pocket and switched it on. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday the what?" He was shining the light in her eyes and it was unbearable so she turned away, trying not to vomit again. "You've got a concussion. Did you black out at any point?"

"I don't remember." She brought her hands up to cradle her head. "I remember being overwhelmed by the magic and I think mine was being drained. I remember shutting out as much as I could. But I don't think I was unconscious." When the doctor made no noise she glanced at him between her fingers. He had backed up and appeared to be nervous though he was trying to hide it by filling out her chart. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were a witch."

 "And I hadn't realized I'd been transported back to a mid-nineties rave, Peroxide Pete. What the hell do you have against witches?"

He'd raised his hands, not sure if he should defend himself but deciding to go with honesty. "Considering  that I'm not able to defend myself against magic and I've already been assaulted by every witch in this town, I think I'm right to be wary." 

"I don't need magic to kick your ass", her legs wouldn't hold her up but if this guy wanted a fight he'd get one. She'd rather be beaten than intimidated.

His eyes widened "I'm sure you don't. All the more reason to be careful."

She realized he was backed up to the door. " Are...are you scared?"

"Yes."

Pinky looked at him, confused. "You are a Doctor, right? Your skills didn't just draw you here like the nurse?"

He seemed to take offense and straightened. "I'll have you know, I attended the finest medical academy my homeland had to offer, AND graduated with honors."

"Soo...you're a doctor. In Storybrooke..." He raised a brow, curious as to where she was going "..who's afraid of witches."

He pursed his lips."Wary," he corrected.

Thankfully, the awkward stand off was broken by a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Especially on pacing. I feel like that's a short coming for me and this is really about improving.


End file.
